You'll Be In My Heart
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Harry and Ginny want Molly to put James to sleep due to the fact that they were tired. For the Challenge The Weasley Writing and The Song Challenge.


**This is for the challenge The Weasley Writing and The Song Challenge.**

"Go ask your mum if she'll put James to sleep." Harry said, pushing Ginny closer to the door.

"I asked her if we could stay here after the birth, you do it!" Ginny replied as she took a step back. The fact was, neither of them wanted to interrupt the happy couple of 37 years from dancing. No one got a lot of time together especially now that the war was over and everyone was having kids.

"Fly me to the moon. Let me sing among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars." Arthur sang along with the muggle radio, "In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me."

"I can't do it." Harry said quietly as he looked down at baby James in his wife arms. Seeing Molly rest her head on Arthur's chest, he added, "I mean look at them!"

"Do you remember this song, Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked.

"I do, this is the song we danced to at our wedding." Molly replied distantly.

"Can you believe it's already been 37 years?" He asked as he planted a soft kiss on her head.

"It's been a wonderful 37 years, might I add."

"I love your parent's Ginny, but I can't take the lovey dovey thing." Harry said and with one last shove Ginny was in the room, staring at her parents with a bright red face. Arthur and Molly immediately pulled away at the sight of their daughter in the room and Molly asked,  
"Everything alright, dear?"

"Oh umm, yeah. Harry and I were just wondering if you could put James to bed tonight. We haven't gone to sleep at a decent hour since he was born."

"Of course, you two do need your sleep." Molly replied as she cupped Ginny's chin and kissed her forehead, taking James into her arms.

"Thank you Mum!" Ginny said as she hugged Molly. "Goodnight." She added as she gave her dad a hug.

"Night, baby girl." Arthur replied as Ginny walked out of the room and upstairs, Harry close behind, to the room she was occupying with her husband of 2 years. "Do you want me to put him to sleep, love?" He added as he noticed his wife cooing at their 4th grandchild.

"No, I've got him." She replied as she planted a soft kiss on James forehead, "I'll be up in a few minutes." She added, kissing Arthur lightly on the lips.

"Night baby, James." Arthur said as he lightly rubbed James's belly.

"You know, you have to be good to your mummy and daddy sometime or another." Molly said as she walked up to the nursery. Once in the nursery, she cradled James closer to her and sat down in the nearby rocking chair. Getting into a slow rocking motion she started to softly sing,

"Come stop your crying it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." She immediately stopped when she heard a sob from the opposite side of the room. Harry had heard Molly sing and wanted to know what was going on.

"Harry, dear, is that you?" She asked as she noticed black hair from the opposite side of the door.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to barge in." Harry replied as he walked through the door.

"It's fine, come here and tell me what's wrong." Molly said as she stood up and set the sleeping James into his porta-crib.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just tired is all." He replied as he furiously wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Harry, it has to be something. Now come here and tell me." Molly repeated as she walked over to Harry and pulled him into a motherly hug.

"You're the perfect mother, you sing to your grandkids!" He stated as he reluctantly wrapped his arms around his mother in laws abdomen. "Were did you even hear that song? It's from some muggle movie."

"It's been playing like crazy on that radio thingy Arthur brought home last week." Molly replied as she rubbed small circles on his back. "And I am most definitely not the perfect mother." She added, matter of factly.

"Yes you are. I don't want you to argue with me on this one." Harry replied teasingly.

"Only because you're tired." Molly teased back as she pulled back enough to kiss him on the forehead. "Now go back to bed. Baby James doesn't need a tired Dad, now does he?" She added as she pulled him in for one last hug.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, giving Molly one last affectionate squeeze before pulling away and walking back to his bedroom.

"Your welcome, my dear." She replied quietly, hearing the door shut behind him.


End file.
